


Break A Vase (It's Summerween!)

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also Wendy and Dipper are allergic to nuts, Also no there aren't any bee em cee characters but I just wanted the reference, Alternate Events to Summerween, Because my girl deserves some love, Mabel accidentally cuts herself but it's not detailed, One use of the word 'bastard', Summerween, Two uses of the word 'crap', Wendy and Dipper think about fighting Old Man McGucket, Wendy does in fact break a vase, Wendy-centric, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: What if Wendy went trick-or-treating with the kids?





	Break A Vase (It's Summerween!)

Mabel was hard at work, Waddles grunting by her side. She pet him occasionally, which meant draping herself over him and baby-talking to him.

 

Okay, so she was actually snuggling Waddles and getting glitter in her hair. Same difference.

 

Soos had just told them about Summerween; a day where, like Halloween, you went around in silly costumes and ate candy until your stomach felt like it was about to explode. Mabel was  _ ecstatic. _

 

She had she and Dipper’s outfits planned out- peanut butter and jelly. The perfect duo, just like she and her brother. 

 

Dipper had come in a few times, to get fitted and put his two cents in. He thought it was an awesome idea, and way better than zombies (Which Mabel felt offended by, because she didn’t gross herself out by putting raw meat in pantyhose and shoving it in her shirt for nothing). They high-fived, then Dipper went back downstairs, and Mabel could hear the T.V. turn on to a Summerween channel, full of fake screams and bad acting.

 

The house felt so warm, and comfortable, and even Grunkle Stan was in a better mood. He had ruffled her hair and called her ‘Pumpkin,’ which, by Mabel standards, was one of the best nicknames she’s gotten anywhere ever. She was busy using the Exacto knife he had given her, cutting out cardboard for the main part of Dipper’s costume. 

 

She heard the door creak open. Assuming it was Dipper, she grabbed the cardboard and went to fit it around his torso.

 

“Hey Mabel!” Oh. She dropped the cardboard, and saw a very familiar, freckled face. Waddles grunted happily and waddled (hehehe) towards Wendy, the girl leaning down to scratch his back.

 

“Hi Wendy!” She chirped, turning back to her project. “Whatcha doing up here?” 

 

“Stan told me to come up and check on you,” Wendy replied, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder to the hallway. “He said you’ve missed lunch.”

 

“Oh! Really?” Mabel was surprised. She hadn’t noticed that so much time had gone by! She looked up at the clock between she and Dipper’s beds, and- Yup. 12:30. She’d been working for three hours. “I didn’t notice.”

 

“Obviously,” Wendy teased, then went to sit on her- Mabel’s- bed. She was wearing a really pretty dress that had a ombre from yellow to purple, and she had even put on a bit of makeup. She wasn’t wearing her hat, and instead a teeny, orange pumpkin hair clip.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Mabel asked, gesturing to Wendy’s get-up. Wendy looked down at herself, then snorted, as if she had forgotten what she was wearing.

 

“Dad wanted me to ‘look nice’ today,” She explained. “Since I’m not going trick-or-treating, I-”

 

“You’re not going  _ trick-or-treating?  _ Wendy!” Mabel exclaimed, bouncing up from her place on the floor. “Why not?!”

 

“Woah, dude, calm down,” Wendy said, waving her hands in the ‘calm down’ motion. “Mabs, I’m fifteen. It’ll look weird if I go.”

 

“Not it won’t!” Mabel was getting passionate now. She carefully stepped over her workplace, and stood in front of Wendy, putting her hands on her hips boldly. “Trick-or-treating is an all-age experience!”

 

Wendy shook her head, resting with her elbows on her knees.

 

“Mabel. Dude. I’m a lanky, teenage girl. If I dress in anything that’s a ‘costume’ for my age, I’ll look like a, well, a very inappropriate word that I’m not gonna taint your ears with.” Chuckling at Mabel’s raspberry, she lifted one hand to rest her head on her palm. “Besides, I’m going to a party tonight! I won’t have time.”

 

“Do you  _ have  _ to go?”  Mabel whined, stomping her foot. She wanted to hang out with Wendy! Who cares if she looked ‘too old’ to go trick-or-treating? The people who decided that were a bunch of dummy-dumb’s. 

 

“Ehh-” Wendy tilted her head, rocking her hand side to side. “Not really. But it’s at my friend, Tambry’s, house, and it’s unsupervised by her parents, so-”

 

“Supervision is important!” Mabel butted in, going back to her workplace. “There could be drugs, or alcohol, or-”

 

“Sheesh, Mabs, you sound like my dad,” Wendy groaned, but when Mabel looked up at her, she was smiling. “Look, I gotta go. My friends are all going, and-”

 

“If your friends jumped off a bridge, would you do it?” Mabel was using the Exacto knife again, carefully carving out a strawberry from pink foam. “Wendy, you can hang out with us tonight! I- I can make you a costume!” She jumped up, grabbing her measuring tape. “Stand.”

 

“Mabel-” Wendy stood, holding her arms out as Mabel told her too. “Robbie’s picking me up, I can’t-”

 

“Boo Robbie!” Mabel made a raspberry again. “If he’s not gonna go trick-or-treating, then I’m not letting you leave this room!”

 

“Mabel, we don’t need a hostage situation on our hands.” Wendy laughed, her chest lifting a bit as Mabel yammered on, measuring her arms and torso and writing it out on a page labeled ‘WENDY.’ Maybe she _could_ boo Robbie tonight. He had been getting too affectionate for her tastes, anyways. Alone time in a relationship was good, right?

 

“Right!” Mabel cheered, and Wendy realized she had made the comment out loud.  _ “Boo Robbie!” _

 

_ “Booo!”  _ Wendy cheered, deepening her voice to make it sound louder.

 

The two chanted ‘boo’ until Mabel was done measuring Wendy twice over (“to make extra sure!” She claimed,) and Wendy was covering her eyes as to not see Mabel’s drawing, by Mabel’s request. The quiet felt big and uncomfortable, so Wendy turned her back to Mabel and pulled out her phone, removing the earbuds.

 

“What kind of music do you like?” She asked, Mabel gasping happily. 

 

“OneRepublic?” Mabel asked, Wendy shooting a fist up and cheering. 

 

_ “Nice!”  _ Wendy waited until her phone connected to the wifi (which was surprisingly good and quick, considering Stan’s opinion on spending money and how deep in the woods they were) and opened Youtube, turning her volume all the way up. She clicked on ‘Good Life,’ and started humming along.

 

Mabel started singing loudly, and Wendy could hear thumps going along with the beat, probably Mabel’s feet. Wendy started singing along, reserved at first, then louder and not as tune-accurate.

 

_ “Hey!”  _ A gravelly voice yelled, Wendy jumping and pausing her music.  _ “Keep it down, lunatics!”  _

 

“Sorry, Mister Pines!” Wendy yelled back, and made eye contact with Mabel, both of them giggling. Wendy started playing the music again, and they still sang, just not as loud as before.

 

Three songs later, Mabel squealed and thumped her feet happily on the floor. She jumped on the bed with Wendy, then shoved the pad of paper in her face, still vibrating like a Chihuahua in the dead of the Michigan winter.

 

“Dipper’s peanut butter, I’m jelly, and you’re bread!” Mabel said excitedly, Wendy pushing the pad away from her face so that she could actually, you know, see it. On it, there was a drawing of Wendy with a knee-length, white dress with red, blue, and yellow dots on it. There was a headband designed like the ruffled plastic on a loaf of bread, and Mabel had kept Wendy’s rain boots in the design. Picture-Wendy’s hair was in a high ponytail, with her bangs hanging free. Wendy, in total surprise and amazement, laughed happily.

 

“Dude, this is  _ perfect!”  _ She looked at a glowing Mabel, pulling her into a one-armed side hug. She held the paper up, the light shining through it. “How did you learn to design stuff like this?” Mabel hummed and swung her feet. 

 

“It’s a  _ secret,”  _ she teased, Wendy holding a hand to her chest.

 

“Mabs, I am  _ hurt,”  _ she gasped dramatically, her facade falling as she giggled. Mabel scrunched her nose, then directed her attention back to the paper.

 

“It  _ needs  _ somethin’,” She hummed, squinting at it and tilting her head. Wendy snapped her fingers. 

 

“The Wonder Bread logo?” 

 

Mabel gasped, clapping her hands on her cheeks. Wendy swore she saw stars glimmering in Mabel’s eyes.

 

“That’s  _ perfect!”  _ She squealed, snatching the pad back and making quick improvements. “There!”

 

“Nice!” Wendy held her hand up, Mabel slapping it in a high five. “Hey, I got a spaghetti-strap white dress at home. Want me to run and get it?” 

 

Mabel nodded, then tilted her head in thought. 

 

“Grab a long-sleeved white shirt too. I have fabric paint here, so don’t get the dress messy!” 

 

Wendy snapped her fingers into finger guns, winking at Mabel.

 

“Got it.” 

\---

Wendy was on her way home to grab her dress, skipping and humming a bit. She was in sight of her house when she heard a car screech behind her, so she picked up her pace a bit before she heard the familiar sounds of a song with a heavy beat and her friends yelling.

 

“Wen- _ dyyy!”  _ Lee called, and Wendy spun around, waving and smiling.

 

“Hey guys!” 

 

Her friends unloaded out of the car, and she noticed that they were all dressed in spiffy, party-going clothes. Tambry was wearing the most get-up, complete with a kitten-ear headband that had tiny sparkles on it. 

 

“You going to the party tonight? It’s gonna be off the  _ charts!”  _ Nate cheered, and Wendy laughed uncomfortably.

 

“Sorry gang, I got plans.”

 

All of her friends faces fell, and Tambry stepped forward.

 

“What  _ kind  _ of plans?” She asked, tapping her long fingernail on her phone case. Wendy pushed her hair back, keeping her cool smile.

 

“Mabel and Dipper Pines, from the convenience store? I’m showing them all the best routes to go trick-or-treating tonight.” As soon as she said their names, most of her friends got uncomfortable looks, all remembering the freakish night.

 

“But why?” Thompson asked next, fidgeting a bit. 

 

“C’mon guys, they’re like my younger siblings, but less annoying,” Wendy shrugged. “Maybe next week? I just want to hang out with them tonight, cool?” 

 

Lee and Nate shrugged, then turned to go back to the car. Thompson quickly followed them, and got in the driver’s seat.

 

“Tell Dr Funtimes to have fun!” Nate called, and Wendy whooped.

 

“You know it!” She called, then turned back to Tambry, who still hadn’t backed down. “Hey, we’ll have our own night to hang out, without the guys, yeah?” She said, and Tambry smiled a bit.

 

“Old, crappy movies and even crappier jokes?” She asked, and Wendy clicked her teeth and winked.

 

“Of course, Tami.”

 

“Okay.” Smiling, Tambry went back to the car, and they all started chanting Wendy’s name as Thompson started the engine. Wendy pumped her fist with them until she couldn’t see the car anymore, then turned to keep on walking to her house.

\---

Dress and shirt in hand, Wendy pushed the door to the Mystery Shack, immediately hearing an argument from deeper inside the house. 

 

“Mabel, the hat is  _ weird!”  _

 

“Weird smeird!” Mabel yelled back, and Wendy could see a tussle going on in the living room. She quickly walked to the entrance, and leaned against the doorway. She cleared her throat, and Dipper’s head flipped to see her, and Wendy could see him have a mini mental breakdown as he straightened himself up to face her.

 

“Wendy!” He laughed nervously, brushing his hands down a- wait a minute.

 

“Dipper, is that a  _ peanut butter sweater?”  _ She asked, taking the turtleneck sweater in. Dipper looked down at himself and squawked, and tried to feebly hide his sweater.

 

“U-uh-”

 

“Dude, that’s  _ awesome!  _ Mabel, did you make that for him?” She turned to the other twin, who was grinning proudly with her matching strawberry jelly sweater. 

 

“Well, I had made it  _ waaaay  _ back in November, but it still fits and he’s _ wearing it tonight!” _ Mabel crowed, and swung both of her fists in the air, and Wendy could tell that Mabel didn’t know who volume control was and had no wish to meet her. Dipper was deeply blushing, and he slipped by Wendy to go into the Mystery Shack’s lobby.

 

Mabel eagerly began pulling Wendy up the stairs, and Wendy thumped up with her, and, once they were in the room, handed her the dress after Mabel made grabby hands for it. Mabel coo’ed softly at the pattern, then spread it out on the floor, where Wendy, from sitting on Mabel’s bed, noticed two large cardboard jars of peanut butter and jelly. Mabel  _ really _ went all out. 

 

Mabel began opening jars of fabric paint and placing paint brushes into each one, then she bounced up to her closet and grabbed a dirty painting smock. After she pulled it on, Mabel began to steadily paint circles of varying sizes onto the dress, Wendy watching her for a while before asking a question that was plaguing her mind.

 

“Dude, why does your brother act so…  _ uncomfortable  _ around me?” 

 

Mabel shrugged, deeply invested into her painting. 

 

“Dip-Dop’s weird like that. He’s starting to care too much about what other people think of him, and how he’s seen by society. You’re a teenager, so he thinks he needs to act cooler than usual.” 

 

Wendy blinked, surprised, but feeling deeply for the kid. Everyone had been there,  _ especially  _ Wendy. Now, she really didn’t care about what people thought about her, but those few years of braces, a lisp, and pigtails really did a number on her. 

 

“Oh.” Wendy said, not knowing how to reply. She only wished that Dipper’s years of anxiety were few, and that Mabel never had to deal with it. Mabel shrugged from the floor, inspecting her work. 

 

“Is this too many bubbles?” Mabel questioned, and Wendy tilted her head to inspect it. The most bubbles were around the logo that was glued onto the waist of the dress, and the bubbles got more sparse and smaller as they spread down her skirt and the top of the dress had none at all.

 

“I think it’s just the right amount of bubbles,” she answered truthfully, and Mabel smiled widely, her braces glinting in the afternoon light.

 

“Yay!” Mabel stood and bounced over to a small table, holding up Wendy’s headband, which was a silver color with crinkled plastic glued on carefully. “Try it on!” She urged, placing it in Wendy’s hands, and Wendy slipped it onto her head. “Does it fit?”

 

“Like a glove.” 

 

Mabel cheered again, jumping up and down happily as she clapped her hands.

 

“Now we just gotta wait for your dress to dry, and we’ll be golden!”

\---

Candy and Grenda, Mabel’s two friends, had come over thirty minutes prior, and Wendy was now in a feud with both Stan and Soos on who would bring the kids trick-or-treating. Soos wanted to go for childhood nostalgia, while Wendy just wanted to go for the heck of it. Stan decided on a game of rock-paper-scissors, which Wendy won by slamming her fist onto Soos’s hand and yelling “Explosion!”

 

“Well, you can’t argue with an explosion,” Stan decided, grabbing his box of fake vampire teeth and starting to pop them in, his speech becoming slightly muffled as he did. “Wendy, take the kids out. Soos, go… do something, I dunno.”

 

“Yes!” Wendy cheered, punching her fist into the air.

 

Soos was upset until Wendy told him that she would give him all of her Mr. AdequateBar’s, and they shook on the deal. Wendy sometimes felt like she was lucky that she was allergic to macadamia nuts, almonds, and peanuts. 

 

Soos then was hired as Stan’s assistant in giving out candy, which had brought his mood up immensely. When she went to get her headband from the living room table, Wendy saw some…  _ interesting  _ plans that Soos was making, and Wendy was glad she and the kids were going to be in town. 

 

They had all been rev’ing themselves up to go, which meant chanting  _ “Summerween! Summerween! Summerween!”  _ At the top of their lungs until Stan threatened to not let them go at all and instead hand out candy with him and Soos and get none in return. They had all, expectedly, shut up.

 

Dipper had been tossing out some candy that he, too, was allergic to (ironic, Wendy thought, to be dressing up as a peanut product, however, if you ever took a bite out of said peanut product, your throat would swell up and you would die.) He  _ said  _ he was only tossing out the nutty ones, but Wendy saw him collect a bunch of gummy chairs and wax lips in his hands and throw those out as well.

 

Then, at 6:00 PM, the day turned from fun and light-hearted to anxiety-inducing and stressful. Mabel had ratted Dipper out for throwing out candy, which had, for some reason, summoned a creepy-looking dude with a mask on that, when Wendy saw it, gave her a cold sweat. It was simple and childish, something to avoid when you’re on one of the scariest nights of the year. It introduced itself as the Summerween Trickster, something that was, until now, an urban legend Wendy told her brothers in order to scare them into not throwing away their candy.

 

Then, it ate a little kid. A little kid who went down screaming and yelling  _ ‘don’t forget me!’ _

 

Wendy severely regretted ever doubting the thing’s existence. 

 

Even though Inner-Wendy was screaming her head off, Outer-Wendy remained calm, cool, and chill, quickly drawing up a map of the most rich and generous houses and planning how to get to them in the quickest amount of time. Five hundred pieces of candy before the last Jack o’ Melon goes out? Piece of cake! (She hoped.) 

 

Dipper had been anxious and fidgety during the first thirty minutes of trick-or-treating; he had  _ begged  _ Mabel to not have such a quote unquote ‘creepy’ dance, though Wendy found it cute. It was just a little jig, consisting of the two making their own music, where they would end with a pose and a sung  _ “Twins!”  _ as Wendy held up a peace sign and sang  _ “Guardian!”  _

 

It was cute, and Wendy said so, and Dipper had stopped complaining about it. Afterwards, he got  _ into  _ it, improvising some steps and even asking in a sweet voice for  _ some candy for their sick little brother at home who was so, so excited for Summerween, can you please give us a little more for him? _

 

When they walked away, Mabel and he were quickly planning another story to get some sympathy in the form of candy, and Wendy could tell Mister Pines was rubbing off on the two kids.

 

Dipper and Mabel’s little dance and act, along with Candy and Grenda doing their own little thing (Genda would start creepily chanting and Candy would jump out and scream as loud as she could, startling people from all around and getting them a fair share of compliments for creativity), got a lot more candy than Wendy was expecting. In only two hours, they had collected four-hundred and ninety-nine pieces of candy, and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were all arguing on who would get the last piece of candy from the last house on the map. Wendy and Dipper stayed back to watch the candy, Wendy toying with her hair and Dipper picking at his peanut butter label.

 

“So, Wendy, uh…” Dipper stammered, Wendy turning to face him. “What person in this entire town would you fight, and why?”

 

Wendy laughed, tapping her chin and pretending to think deeply.

 

“Well, I’ve already fought most if not all of the high schoolers here, so…”

 

“You what?!” Dipper’s voice cracked, and Wendy snorted.

 

“Dude. I have three little brothers. I’ve had to defend them from bullies for _years.”_ She went to change the subject. “If I had to fight someone, I would fight Old Man McGucket.” 

 

Dipper snorted loudly. 

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve fought raccoons before. Can’t imagine him to be much different,” She winked mischievously, Dipper laughing again.

 

“I would fight… Hmm.” He thought more, biting his lip and looking up at the sky. “I would fight Old Man McGucket, too.” He looked eagerly at her. “Hey, we can team up on him!”

 

“Alright!” Wendy laughed, holding her hand up for a high five, Dipper slapping her hand. 

 

“Do you think we’ll win?” He asked, and Wendy shook her head.

 

“Oh, absolutely not. Would be fun to try, though. Maybe we’ll get a few hits in, but I’m  _ pretty  _ sure McGucket’s immortal.” She stage-whispered, and Dipper agreed with her.

 

They talked more, telling jokes and laughing until a loud honk disrupted their conversation, and a van that Wendy and Dipper recognized as Robbie’s van pulled up, Dipper going pale and trying to hide the candy and himself behind the bushes. Wendy pulled him and the candy cart back, rolling the candy by a tree and hiding him behind her back before going up to Robbie’s van, tapping on the window as a request for him to lower it.

 

“Uh, Wendy?” Robbie asked, taking in her headband, the Wonder Bread logo on her dress, and the dots of red, yellow, and blue face paint on her cheeks she had given herself as a last minute makeup idea. 

 

Wendy curled her fingers in greeting, smiling at him.

 

“Hey, Robbie. Going to Tambry’s party?” 

 

Robbie, who was still confused at Wendy’s get-up, took a second to answer.

 

“Uh… yeah. Why aren’t you there?” 

 

“Because I’m trick-or-treating.” Wendy responded, and she felt Dipper shift uncomfortably behind her. “Why don’t you join us? I’m bread, Dipper’s peanut butter, and Mabel’s jelly. Go find some single chip bags, cut them into gloves, and we can all be one big happy classic American lunch!” Wendy pulled Dipper out from behind her back, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to squish their cheeks together, Dipper flashing a fake smile once he realized what was going on. “Whaddya say?”

 

Robbie flipped his hair out of his face, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“No thanks.”

 

Wendy shrugged, waving Robbie off.

 

“Whatever. Your loss.” She started to walk away, Robbie making a weird noise and making her stop.

 

“When will you be free next?” He asked, stammering and fidgeting with his sweatshirt strings. Wendy dropped her placid smile for one much more affectionate, leaning on the open window.

 

“I’ll hang out tomorrow, okay? I just wanted to go trick-or-treating, one last time.” She pushed away from the van, and waved. “Later, Robbie.”

 

“... Bye.” Robbie rolled up the window and drove off, Wendy watching him go before she turned her attention to Dipper, who had cleared his throat. 

 

“I think that me and Robbie are really… getting along,” He boasted, and Wendy saw that his cheeks were pink from the wind. She clicked her tongue, going back to her perch by the candy. 

 

“Aww, my two boys are getting along,” She teased, and Dipper choked out an awkward laugh. 

 

“Ye-yeah!” Dipper, who had sat by her, seemed to be thinking deeply about something. “Wendy, I-”

 

_ “DID SOMEONE ASK FOR CANDY?”  _ They heard someone whoop, and they both turned to see Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all lugging a giant sack of what Wendy assumed to be candy. Wendy’s jaw dropped, and Dipper jumped up to go over to Mabel.

 

“How-?”

 

“The combined forces of three adorable tween girls!” Mabel cheered, Candy and Grenda cheering with her. 

 

_ “Yeah!” _

 

“Sweet!” Wendy recovered from her shock, standing and helping the girls carry the candy. “And look! We still have a few Jack o’ Melons left!” 

 

They all cheered again, then Wendy grabbed the candy cart and started rolling it towards the direction of the Mystery Shack, and she heard Mabel loudly singing a song that she was clearly making up on the spot. 

\---

_ “Summerween! Summerween!”  _ They broke into the Mystery Shack, having given the Summerween Trickster his candy (the selfish bastard hadn’t left any for them) and recusing the little kid it had eaten (“I’ve been traumatized!” The kid said cheerily before Grenda started to lead him home) ((Wendy was traumatized as well, seeing as she had to use an ax to get the kid out of the monster’s stomach)) and Wendy was walking backwards, leading the chant until she felt her elbow knock into something.

 

_ Crash! _

 

She spun around, her hands flying to cover her mouth. She heard the other kids gasp behind her, and her stomach dropped.

 

_ “Shhhhhh- oot!”  _ She gasped, assessing the damage. It wasn’t that destroyed; it had broken into three large pieces, with those pieces cracked into spider web fragments. 

 

“We can fix it!” Dipper said quickly, and Wendy heard the quick pitter-patter of a few feet running to the storeroom. “We can fix it, Wendy! Really!” 

 

“S-sure, dude, of course,” Wendy wheezed, gnawing on her lip as Dipper went to pick up the shards. “Don’t cut yourself!”

 

“I know!” Dipper replied, placing the shards in the crook of his arm as Wendy watched closely.

“We got glue!” Mabel yelled as she dashed back into the room, taking the shards from Dipper and running into the living room, where they all saw Stan Pines (and Soos) at the same time.

 

“Kids, I heard a crash, but I’m old and lazy and didn’t want to get up. What happened?” he asked, his eyes never leaving the black-and-white ‘horror’ movie he was watching. Wendy swallowed, and stepped forward before the kids could make something up.

 

“I broke the vase in the other room. Sorry, Mister Pines,” She mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. There were a few tense seconds of silence, then Stan shrugged and made an ‘ehh’ noise.

 

“Not my problem. Fix it, and I  _ maybe _ won’t dock your pay.”

 

“Yes sir,” Wendy sighed, relief flooding through her body.  _ Phew. _

 

They all took off their costumes, Wendy wearing her usual flannel, while Dipper and Mabel wore their sweaters. Candy and Grenda both had t-shirts on, and Candy had stolen a pair of Mabel’s bunny slippers while Grenda found she could fit into Stan’s old, black slippers.

 

The kids were now all on the table, Mabel carefully gluing the shards together. They all were watching her work intently, and the room was silent until a loud, unexpected scream from the movie made them all jump, Mabel yelping and hissing, sticking her pointer finger in her mouth. Dipper jumped off his chair and ran to the kitchen.

 

“Mabs!” Wendy exclaimed, holding her hand out so that she could inspect the damage. Stan had turned the volume down, and he was side-eying them, looking slightly concerned. 

 

“You okay, Mabel?” He asked, Mabel nodding silently as she kept looking at the small cut on her finger. 

 

Wendy deduced that the cut wasn’t too bad, but it did require a Band-aid, which Dipper brought and carefully wrapped around Mabel’s finger with a gentleness only a sibling could have. After he wrapped it up, Mabel held up her finger and curled it, smiling. 

 

“Boop!” She giggled, poking Wendy’s cheek with her other, uninjured pointer finger. Wendy giggled back, then she sat on the table, clicking the light off and turning her attention to a movie called  _ ‘The Horrible Monster From Planet Blegh!’  _

 

Stan turned up the volume again, offering Pitt Soda’s and ordering Soos to get them, Dipper jumping up and getting them instead. Soos still went with him, and the two came back with both Pitt Soda and some water bottles. They handed the beverages out as quietly as they could, Dipper ducking in front of the television in order to not block anyone’s view and Soos staying in the doorway and handing the bottles to Dipper.

 

The movie was filled with bad acting, fake blood, and faker screams, but it was charming. The room was quiet and dark, everyone watching the movie. Suddenly, Mabel gasped, and she looked upset again, tapping her bandaged finger on her arm. 

 

“We didn’t get any  _ candy,”  _ she complained, Candy going to make a joke before she seemingly decided that it wasn’t the time. Stan laughed, then pulled out two  _ huge  _ bags of candy, with the help of Soos.

 

“How’s  _ this  _ for candy, huh?” He laughed, Mabel’s eyes going wide.

 

“Woah! How’d you get that?” She gasped, and Stan chuckled.

 

“Scarin’ kids these days have gotten easier, eh, Soos?” He nudged Soos, and Soos laughed.

 

“Yeah! Mister Pines ended up having to-”

 

_ “Don’t tell my secret!”  _ Stan warned, leaning forward to start undoing the ties on the bags. “Let’s just say I scared them good, hm?” He said, tossing handfuls of candy at everyone. When he didn’t elaborate, everyone just went along with his cryptid answer. Wendy and Dipper gave all their nutty candy to Soos, who cheered ‘yes!’ and started putting them in his cape.

 

“Grunkle Stan, should we even be giving Dipper and Wendy candy? It might have been contaminated with nuts and I don’t want any death!” Mabel said, and Dipper shrugged before popping a gummy bear into his mouth, Wendy doing the same with a chocolate bar.

 

“Eh, phone’s right there,” Stan waved at the phone, Mabel squinting at the phone and then standing to go and sit closely to the phone, Candy and Grenda following her. They went back to eating their candy as a new movie started, something called  _ ‘The Awful Swamp Man From The Lagoon!’ _

 

Ten minutes into the movie (which was so bad it was good) Wendy’s phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket and checked it discreetly.

 

_ Tambry: girls night in three days. i’ll rent whatever u want _

 

_ Wendy: u know what i want ;) _

 

_ Tambry: ‘wishing the rainbow’ it is. i expect snacks from u _

 

_ Wendy: yeah of course! leftover summerween candy?  _

 

_ Tambry: u kno it _

 

_ Tambry: see u then girl xoxo _

 

Wendy closed her phone, tucking it back into her pocket. She ate her candy for a bit, then said, in a way to freak Soos and Stan out, said,

 

“I killed a man using a ax tonight.”

 

The kids all gave her knowing looks as Stan and Soos looked slightly terrified of her, especially due to the fact that she was smiling in a sweet way.

 

“Good for you, Wendy,” Stan finally said, adding a quiet “I  _ think.” _

\---

After Mabel, Dipper, Candy, and Grenda all conked out from their sugar crashes, Wendy decided to head home. She slipped out the door, waved ‘bye’ to Soos and Stan, and started to walk home, rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake.

 

It had been a good night. A scary one, sure, and Wendy was definitely going to have nightmares, but she had really liked it. Dipper and Mabel were cool, along with Candy and Grenda. Wendy didn’t regret her decision to hang out with them in the slightest.

 

She opened the door to her house, and went into her bedroom. She was pretty sure she didn’t change her clothes, and she would wake up with her legs feeling uncomfortable from her denim jeans, but she was asleep before she could think too deeply about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
